A Halfblooded Christmas
by When Midnight Strikes
Summary: Just a little one-shot about different couple's POVs on Christmas.


**Have you ever wondered what Camp Halfblood does for Christmas? Here it is. Everyone that died didn't yet. There may be some OOCness but hopefully not major, other than the fact that THALIA IS NOT A HUNTRESS. OK, I put that in caps so that you will read it. Told through the eyes of a few campers.**

A Halfblooded Christmas

_Silena_

A took a step back and looked the tree up and down. Charlie stood next to me.

"The star is crooked," I sighed. He nodded and jumped back into the tree. Oh, you must have thought it was a small tree. No, it's a tree in the forest. The biggest tree in the forest. He has to climb to the top to fix the star.

"A little bit to the right!" I yelled up to him. The star moved to the right. Perfect.

"Perfect! Thank you Charlie!" I smiled. He jumped down and smiled at me.

"Well? Turn it on!" he laughed. I grabbed the extension cord and the light string and plugged them in. The tree illuminated the cloudy morning with many different colored flashing lights. I turned to Charlie and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Silena," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Charlie."

_Annabeth_

Something caught my eye. I turned around and faced the forest. Oh, it's just Silena's Christmas tree. I laughed and kept walking. Christmas time always brings everyone together. I walked up to the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door. Percy answered and I hugged him.

"Merry Christmas!" I said. He smiled and pulled a present from behind his back.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he said. I leaned over to the bush next to the door and pulled a present out of the leaves. He laughed and we swapped our presents.

"I'll open mine later," I smiled. He nodded, put his present inside, and walked out, taking my hand as we started walking. I felt so happy that I started singing.

_Deck the halls with bows _(**spelling fail) **_of holly_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Tis' the season to be jolly_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

Then Percy joined in.

_Don we now our gay apparel_

_Fa la la la la la la la la la la_

_Sing the ancient Yule tide carol_

_Fa la la la la la la la la!_

We laughed and sang for the whole time we walked, the Christmas feeling feeling so good.

_Nico_

_**(again, Thalia is NOT a huntress)**_

Christmas… it feels kind of empty without Bianca. I don't really have anyone to spend it with. I sighed and rolled over on my bed. _I have to face to world some time. Might as well be now. _I hopped down from my bed and opened the door. The morning air was crisp and full of laughter. Percy and Annabeth pasted by, singing, laughing, and having a great time. I walked the opposite way down to campfire area, pausing a second to see Silena's Christmas tree. Once I got there I saw Thalia standing with her back toward me.

"Why is a lady alone on Christmas?" I smiled. She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around.

"Nico? You scared me!" she laughed, "I have no one to spend it with."

I laugh, "Neither do I! Why don't we… uh…"

"Spend it together?" she finished. We both blushed.

"Yeah… you know, totally at friends," I said nervously.

"Of course! Totally friends."

When we were walking I slipped my hand into hers. She didn't object.

_Later that night_

_Silena_

The sun finally went down. All of the other campers started to file around the darkened tree. I turn to Charlie.

"I'm nervous…"

"Don't be! You'll be just fine," he smiled. I took a deep breath and walked out the front of the semi-circle.

"Hey guys, uh, merry Christmas. So, if you haven't seen it yet, I made this very large Christmas tree just for today. But, what you haven't seen is what is under it," I smiled and turned on the lights. Under the light of the blinking green and red lights there were hundreds of presents, at least one for every camper. Everyone gasped and laughed at the sight of the perfectly wrapped presents.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I laughed, "DIG IN!" Everyone rummaged through the presents, laughing and singing through the whole night.


End file.
